


my huckleberry friend

by Intrstlr



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intrstlr/pseuds/Intrstlr
Summary: sometimes nothing is better than a cold winter day, a cup of hot cocoa, and an age old audrey hepburn song.





	my huckleberry friend

It was a lazy winter afternoon, and both you and Sora couldn't find enough motivation to get out of bed. There's just something about the cold weather that made you want to stay in bed snuggled amongst the comforts of multiple duvets and your boyfriend literally tangled on the sheets. 

You being in just a pair of undies and a camisole did not help with the cold weather sleepiness either. Sora was in his fluffy cotton jammies, and with that he could at least bring toast and cups of hot cocoa back to his and your quarters. After that, you two were under the sheets once more.

Thankful to Sora for bringing you hot cocoa, you gulped the entire thing in minutes, to his horror and to your amusement. The hearty concoction was enough to radiate a comfortable warmth all throughout your barely-clothed body.

Sighing whilst feeling the creeping warmth, you enjoy the view of the frosted landscape outside, entirely blanketed by a sheet of snow.

Sora plopped on his side of the bed, sitting up by the bed frame next to you. He gently nudged you to face him, and he gave you a gentle peck on the lips, licking a small frosting of marshmallow above your chin. You giggled, triggering him to leave small kisses all over your face. After that, he rested his head on your bare lap. His hands found one of yours and led them to his fluffy chocolate locks. Immediately you knew what he wanted.

".. Please?" He gave his cutest puppy dog eyes. Sometimes you hated how he gets to you easily, but who could resist those puppy dog eyes of his? You just wanted to love this little sunshine up.

Your fingers thread to his brown locks, making him hum in pleasure. When you reached his scalp, you made gentle motions, massaging them in the process.

Unconsciously you started to sing a lullaby, akin to a mother singing her baby to sleep. 

_ Moon river  _

_ Wider than a mile  _

_ I'm crossing you in style  _

_ Someday, _

_ Oh dream maker  _

_ You heart breaker  _

_ Wherever you're going _

_ I'm going your way,  _

You feel Sora stir a little as he feels his eyes droop. You continued to massage his scalp even so. 

_ Two drifters off to see the world  _

_ There's such a lot of world to see,  _

_ We're after the same rainbow's end,  _

_ Waiting round the bend  _

_ My huckleberry friend  _

_ Moon river and me _

Before you knew it, Sora had fallen fast asleep on your lap. His eyelashes fluttered, mouth slightly parted, was a lovely view itself.

Gently, you reach his forehead and leave a kiss there, your eyes darting back to the white blankets of snow outside your window.


End file.
